Aspects and embodiments of the invention are most generally directed to a concrete work tool, a method for making a concrete work tool, and applications for use of a concrete work tool. Aspects and embodiments are more particularly directed to a concrete float having a particular shape and a method for making the concrete float; most particularly to a concrete float having a 3-D-shaped bottom surface, a method for making the concrete float, and applications for use of the concrete float.
The objective to pouring and finishing concrete is to produce a finished product that is level, smooth and sealed. A smooth and sealed final product is accomplished in two ways: firstly, by leveling the newly poured concrete with a large straight edge (screed); and secondly, by working the concrete with a concrete float by hand to further level and seal the concrete. Finish leveling and sealing the concrete is accomplished by creating what is known as cream to fill in low and unlevel spots atop of the surface. What's known as cream is the result of hand floats and ‘finish-men’ smoothing and leveling the concrete. Cream is created when the cement and other ingredients in concrete are agitated back and forth by hand with concrete floats. The purpose to create cream is to use the cream to fill in and level the concrete as is begins to setup (harden).
Traditionally, a finish float is a hand held tool that is straight and level. The float is moved across the surface of the concrete back and forth, west to east, east to west, north to south, south to north, and in random directions in the path of circles or half-moon shapes. These motions help level high areas within the concrete while making cream that can be used to fill in low areas. This process is known as working or finishing the concrete. The final result of finishing concrete should be a smooth level surface. The finish tool should be helpful in leveling the concrete to remove all imperfections.
Traditional and currently available concrete floats have shapes, non-functional tool edges, and other design features and characteristics (e.g., flat bottom surfaces), which make it easy for the float to dig into the fresh concrete, leave marks, and/or make it otherwise difficult and heavy to use. The inventor has recognized the advantages and benefits of a tool/float that addresses these issues; that is, one that is easier to use and which performs better by not leaving as many or any lines or marks in fresh concrete as a traditional float. These advantages and benefits are achieved and enabled by the embodied float exhibiting one or more of material reduction from specific areas of the tool to reduce weight as to reduce fatigue of a ‘finish man,’ 3D nose and/or tail section bottom surfaces that provide greater ease of use, even for a less-experienced finish persons, a properly rounded edge radius that allows the user to pass the float along the surface of the concrete without digging-in, allowing the user to raise the float at a sharper angle which further allows the user to scrap, drag, push and pull cream over the concrete to level and seal the surface without thinning cream too much, which can cause pre-mature sealing of the concrete surface.